


Cave Rod

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Macro/Micro, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: In the caveman tribe of Fairy Tail. Their sacred rods hold much value and it's tribe law to obey and satisfy the one with the biggest rod. Natsu Dragneel is that one.Collab with Nivosus





	Cave Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Even in a primitive world there are rules and laws that the people follow. In the clan of Fairy Tail they view their sacred rods in high regard. That the biggest and mightiest of these rods should be well cared for and pleased. It was the law that he with the mightiest rod could command anyone to pleasure him and use them as he saw fit.

Natsu Dragneel was that one. With a rod as big and as thick as the mighty mammoth. His whole clan saw his rod with awe. There were some that came close like Laxus but even his tool was out matched.

Laxus might have been the mightiest warrior but Natsu held the mightiest rod. Now he waited in the pleasure cave on a chair of stone, for his chosen boys to arrive.

The pleasure cave was a sacred place where males were allowed to touch their sacred rods. People in the village could hear the noises of pleasure echoing inside.

Gajeel and Gray entered the cave, finding Natsu sitting in all his naked glory. His soft 13 inch dick on full display.

The two males felt their sacred rods harden and they gripped their crotches as they were brought to their knees. “Remove your pelts.” they obeyed and soon were kneeling naked Gray’s hard 3 incher twitched in the open air, with Gajeel’s 5 incher right beside him. Both males were fit, with hairy pits and a nice man bush crowning their crotches.

Natsu has hairy pits and a treasure path reaching up to his navel. At the sight of the two his sacred rod rose reaching its full 15 inch size. The two males stared at it in awe.

Natsu smiled at their awed looks and crooked a finger for them to come to him. Both crawled forward on their knees their eyes locked on the sacred rod.

"Touch me" he ordered and they did, Gajeel stroking the rod as Gray fondled his mighty balls. Natsu moaned out and spread his legs as they touched his genitals.

Gray licked his lips as he saw a trickle of pre come from the cock and latched onto the head with his mouth sucking it up. Natsu smiled at the boy as he leaked more pre for the boy to drink down.

Gajeel licked his lips, waiting for his turn at his cock. “Play with yourself.” He reached down and played with his small dick. The foreskin sliding back and forth. The male's musk was mouth watering, so rich and manly spiced with arousal. Gajeel wiped his chin.

Gray did not have fun for long. “Present yourself,” Natsu commanded. Gray whined as he pulled off his massive rod. He gave one last lick before he stood up on shaky legs. His tiny tool was soaking wet.

Natsu stood up and held the base of his rod. With a little maneuvering the top rested right beneath Gray’s cock and balls. Natsu bounced his balls on his rod. Gray shuddering at the sensation.

Then it came, Natsu slapped Gray’s cock and balls with his own rod. Gray moaned as his penis was smacked about. Each strike made ripples of pleasure and heat shoot through his rod. “Your cock is so cute Gray. Does it feel good?”

“Ah yes feels so good Ah Ah I'm cumming!” he shot his load, cumming all over his rod.

“So quick Gray, you came without permission. Lick my feet.” he obeyed getting down on all fours and began lapping at Natsu’s feet. His manly musk filling his senses. “Gajeel lick me clean, you may suck my rod.”

Gajeel wasted no time, licking off his seed. Getting a mix of Gray’s cum and Natsu’s pre on his tongue. ‘So good!’ he wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking him.

Natsu smiled as the 2 pleasured him his cock leaking pre into Gajeel’s eager mouth that worked his rod better than Gray had. Gray meanwhile groaned at the taste of the pinkette’s feet his small cock quickly hardening again.

Gajeel worshiped his rod with his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth. Natsu moaned and rabln his fingers through dark locks. Gajeel lapped at the underside, his massive penis slid along his tongue sparking his tastebuds with his manly flavor.

What he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his left hand while his right played with his own tiny tool. Gajeel was close, he could feel it and he moaned around Natsu’s rod.

“Enough, turn around and present” Natsu ordered the man sucking his cock who quickly did so. The pinkette slipped his cock along the man’s crack his pre trickling down it and dripping onto Gray’s head.

Natsu began smacking his cock on the man’s crack sending shots of pleasure up Gajeel’s spine as the head tapped his twitching hole. Gray meanwhile kept licking his feet his hair now shiny with all the pre in it.

It was a privilege to handle one's sacred rod. An honor to worship another’s, but to be taken by it…Gajeel felt his heart race. He wiggled his hips and clenched his butt cheeks, squeezing his hard dick.

He wanted it bad, to feel such a mighty rod fill him. Claim him, give him a permanent scar that no other could give. To have a sacred rod pound at their manhole was a dream.

Natsu let the tip pierce his hole but went no further. Gajeel moaned, his body shaking and toes curling. The pinkette practiced the ritual of wetting. Keeping himself on edge to increase his release later, he stroked his rod letting his pre flood the male’s ass.

Once he was wet enough Natsu pushed in and Gajeel howled in pleasure. His moans echoed out the cave and made many listeners hard and made Gray jealous. He couldn't hold back Gajeel came his hot seed shooting upon Gray’s back and ass. “Feel good?” Gajeel nodded. “Good but you still came without permission.”

Natsu raised his hand and slapped Gajeel’s ass cheek. “Ahh!” his insides tightened around the massive rod. His tiny dick rising back up. Natsu fucked him spanking him with each thrust.

Gray meanwhile kept licking Natsu’s feet not having been told to stop as his head was coated in the pre that dripped from Gajeel’s hole. Natsu fucked Gajeel with practiced ease not even close to his climax as he continued to smack the man’s ass with each thrust.

Gajeel was a moaning mess his own hard cock twitching and leaking pre onto Gray’s back which slid down to his crack. This was how it went for quite a while as Natsu pleasured Gajeel as Gray pleasured him.

“Gray suck Gajeel, Gajeel you may cum only once” he ordered as he continued to pound the man’s hole. Gray moved to do so with pleasure and quickly took all of the other man’s 5 incher and started to suck on it.

He knew if he did a good job, he would be rewarded. So the faster he got Gajeel off the faster he would get taken as well. He slurped and sucked on Gajeel's rod making the long haired raven moan.

For Gajeel it was mind blowing, the powerful fucking from behind, the fullness he felt inside, and the swift suction to his cock. ‘Damn, sly fucker!’ his heart was racing, his body flushed and sweaty from arousal and pleasure.

Natsu’s hands came around and began to pinch his perky nipples. “Ahhh please not my nipples, I'll cum I'll cum!”

The pinkette chuckled and licked his neck. “You are so sexy Gajeel your ass is worshipping my rod so well. Don't you want to be pleasured?” he licked the shell of his ear, while giving his nipples a pinch.

Gajeel shuddered, feeling his balls tighten. For Gray he was enjoying his task. He could practically feel Natsu fucking his mouth with Gajeel's rod. He held Gajeel's muscled hips and quickened his pace.

He knew he was close, feeling his pre rush down his throat. Natsu fucked him harder, increasing the glorious friction between them.

Gajeel arches his back. His moans echoing through the cave as he climaxed. His thick cum flooding Gray’s mouth. “Don't swallow it, spit it out in your hand and use it to wet yourself.”

Gray obeyed pulling off Gajeel's twitching rod He spat his essence in his hand and reached back to prep himself.

“I'm gonna breed you Gajeel.” Natsu purred into his ear.

“Fuck yes…” Natsu’s thrusts got rougher and soon his cock expanded and his torrent of seed filled him. Gajeel moaned as he was pumped full in seconds. Yet more kept coming, his belly began to swell and Gajeel rubbed it as it grew bigger and bigger till he looked pregnant.

Natsu pulled out leaving his hole wide and gaping, his seed filling the space he left. Gajeel collapsed keeping his ass up high to try and hold the load inside him. It wasn't perfect since it be hours before his hole would return to normal.

Gray stared at Gajeel. He looked so blissed out and happy. Then the huge hard rod came into view. “You ready Gray?” he nodded.

“Good on all fours” Natsu ordered Gray. The male obeyed, sticking his ass up in the air. His tight wet pucker pulsing before Natsu. The pinkette smirked, waiting for him to get ready and be comfortable before lining up his cock. He pushed in slowly into the boy’s body causing him to moan out. Natsu smirked and thrust slowly in and out of Gray making him feel every inch of his rod.

“So good” Gray moaned out as his arms shook to hold him up as Natsu’s thrusts slowly rubbed his prostate. Natsu chuckled as he reached around to stroke his cock at the slow pace. Gajeel looked over with his face still blissed out as he watched Natsu slowly fuck Gray.

“You’re so receptive Gray” Natsu praised as he continued with his slow pace his free hand coming around to squeeze and roll his balls. Gray was a moaning mess and groaned as his arms collapsed and his head landed in his arms. “Yeah that’s it don’t hold back” the pinkette said as he leaned over to lightly nibble at Gray’s neck.

Each little nip, made Gray shudder. His tight ring pulsed around Natsu’s girth. “You have such a cute rod Gray.” Gray's hips rocked, his tiny tool rubbing his palm, while his fingers rolled his balls. “It looks so hot between your big strong legs.” Natsu felt up his thighs with his free hand.

Natsu's words were like liquid heat, they raced through his body making him feel divine. Natsu's thrusts increased making him pant hotly. His tiny rod was leaking all over Natsu's hand. “I wanted to fuck you so bad. Now I have you worshipping my rod with your sexy ass.”

He playfully slapped Gray’s ass. The raven bucked, his hole clamping around his shaft.

The echoing of skin striking skin, the groans, moans, and grunts (From Natsu) has them surrounded in a space of pleasured bliss. Those outside listened with envy, some brought to their knees from the pain from their sacred rod.

“I want you, both of you. Mine forever!” he reached over and began stroking Gajeel's weeping shaft. With his right he tugged on Gray’s tool. The two moaned.

"Yours forever!" they both repeated pleasure clear on their voices. Natsu smirked and continued stroking their rods as he pounded Gray's hole.

Gray started letting out needy whimpers as he felt his climax approach, but remembering what the pinkette said tried to hold back. Gajeel meanwhile was writhing in his own need as Natsu smirked and just kept going.

He rubbed Gajeel's cock head with his thumb, his cock was cute to, with such a manly musk. Gray’s tiny rod was twitching like crazy, his hands were so wet. He wasn't gonna tease them for much longer.

Gray’s ass was hugging his rod so nicely. Every thrust was consumed by heat, and each pull back was met with greater tightness. Like Gray's was was sucking on his rod.

With a smirk he says, “Cum now!” the words hit them and they blew their loads. Gajeel all over his swollen stomach, and Gray all over Natsu's hand.

Natsu marks Gray as he does Gajeel. A few more powerful thrusts, and his cock swelled and balls tightened. Gray let out a moan as his insides were flooded with cum.

Much like Gajeel his belly swelled from the overflow. Gray rubbed his swollen stomach. “Yes, yes breed me!”

Gajeel laughed. Knowing they both could never forget this, they were Natsu’s now and forever.

Natsu pulled out with a sigh. He was still hard, and the two shares a look. Natsu was indeed worthy of having such a sacred rod. They crawled to him and began to worship his rod With their tongues.

He groaned. Rewarding them he played with their cum filled holes, his fingers stirring up their insides.

They licked, kissed, sucked and rubbed his mighty shaft. After two powerful orgasms he was finally feeling sensitive so it did not take long for his climax to hit. He let out a loud lustful moan that shook the two to their core.

Natsu came, his seed spurting and raining down upon the three. The two males shudder as they were bathed in warm seed.

His cock finally soft...well semi hard but soft enough. He lifted them up and held them atop his shoulders. The two let out a grunt as they were carried buck naked out of the cave.

He carried them off, his own mighty rod swinging freely. They were covered in cum, cum leaking from their exposed asses, their man holes wrecked. Looks of jealousy and lust greeted them, some men even being brought to their knees from their desire.

Gajeel and Gray smiled. They’d remain at his dwelling till they recovered. Once so they would be called back to the cave for more fun. They knew their family could grow bigger, but that possibility did not bother them as they settled down in Natsu’s bed, his strong arms holding them so lovingly.

End


End file.
